


Taming Hephaistion

by pen_scribe



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_scribe/pseuds/pen_scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hephaistion is a Greek prince given by his father as the bonded of Alexander, the King of Asia. The problem is: Hephaistion is the most stubborn prince of all of Greece and is determined to make Alexander miserable. Will he succeed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Hephaistion

"Open the gates!" A soldier garbed in full battle armor bellowed to the sentry guarding the gates of Babylon.

A horseman urged his steed to move closer to a hooded figure slumped on his horse.

"No matter how you slouch you will always be royalty, Hephaistion." Ptolemy teased his first cousin.

Irate blue eyes turned to glare at him.

"Quit bothering me, Ptolemy. I need to preserve my strength for what's about to happen." His voice vanished when he saw the entrance to Babylon. "I don't even know the first thing about him." He turned to Ptolemy in anguish. "I have not even seen him!"

"I heard that he is quite a catch and not only because of his kingdom. He is said to be very striking."

Hephaistion snorted.

"Could be because he's so deformed from all that battles he's been through.

Ptolemy sighed and tightened his hold on the reins of his horse while the gate started to open.

"What can I do to help you? You know I would do anything for you, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion scowled silently. His supposed bonding with this King Alexander would have grated less on his nerves if his father King Amyntor II would have given them both a chance to get to know each other and Hephaistion was not even given a choice in the matter. His father simply announced to him one day that he would be leaving for Babylon because King Alexander was asking for his promised mate. He had laughed at his father then for surely, he was his most favorite son and fathers never let go of their favorites. He was speechless throughout the mad packing that ensued and his father out of concern for him and his state of shock, beg Ptolemy to go with him. The decision was very easy for Ptolemy to make since Hephaistion was the brother he never had. Looking at Ptolemy broodingly, Hephaistion thanked the gods that he had Ptolemy or he would have escaped from this--from his destiny. He studied the hands that held the reins of his white horse, taking deep breaths and then a thought struck him. He grabbed Ptolemy's hand urgently.

"Ptolemy, dearest Ptolemy. You know that you are my brother and I love you. I would do anything for you! You know that, don't you?" He said earnestly.

Ptolemy narrowed his eyes. Hephaistion, the most brilliant and beautiful young prince of Athens was the brother of his heart all right but that did not mean that the young one was perfect. In fact, he suspected that Amyntor, although he worshipped his son like a deity, was only too happy to have someone tame his stubborn and mischievous son. Ptolemy knew that look in his eyes, beguiling and piteous at the same time. Hephaistion was up to something and that something meant a wild and crazy idea.

He crossed his arms before he answered in a stern voice "You know the answer to that only too well, young brother. Now, tell me what you are up to."

******

King Alexander walked the court in agitated steps, excitement and apprehension battled inside his mind and heart. He was excited to finally have Hephaistion here in Babylon and at the same time apprehensive that the younger man would not like him. The first time he had seen his intended was at the royal bath house in Athens. Amyntor had generously offered the use of the baths for him after his long journey not knowing that his youngest son was ensconced there as well. Alexander had stopped and hidden himself behind an alcove and watched the breathtaking naked youth shamelessly. Hephaistion was only sixteen then and three years had passed since then. Alexander could still remember the naked body if he closed his eyes and hissed at the remembered beauty and sensuality of young naked buttocks. Young Hephaistion had stirred his loins and he, without any hesitation, had stormed back into the court and stuck a bargain with Amyntor. In return for independence and alliance between Greece and his empire, Hephaistion would be his at age 19. Amyntor had let him sweat in fear of being rejected forgetting the fact that he was king of all, he could have simply snatched and ravaged Hephaistion, but he did not. He wanted to take Hephaistion as his the right way. Hephaistion was a prince and Alexander wanted him to remain that way. It had taken Amyntor several months to agree. Alexander had been most cooperative, revealing and sharing his dreams for young Hephaistion to his anxious father. Alexander and Hephaistion had not had a chance to meet personally because Alexander, always very fond of ritual, wanted their bonding to follow to tradition. The day of Amyntor's affirmation had been one of the happiest days in Alexander life. He was brought to the present by a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find a grinning Leonnatus at his side.

"They are here, Alexander."

Alexander quickly moved towards the balcony and inhaled sharply. Time had only made Hephaistion more beautiful. He studied the slender but muscular body, marveled at how soft the long bronze hair was, and caught his breath at the sheer brilliance of the deep blue eyes. He could not help but chuckle in happiness. Downstairs, Sisigambis, Alexander's adopted Persian mother had appeared before the entourage, stopped and bowed in deference and welcome before the blue-eyed beauty. Her startled eyes mirrored Alexander's when the blue-eyed youth spoke.

"I am sorry, but I am Ptolemy." Holding out a hand to a hooded figure, the blue eyed boy smiled. "And this is Hephaistion."

Alexander was staggered as the hooded figure pulled the cloth down. This Hephaistion had blond hair and green eyes and a face that was all flushed from either anger or embarrassment.

Alexander could not believe it! Was it a joke on Hephaistion's part? His grey eyes narrowed as he saw the speaking glances exchanged between the two.

"I thought you said Hephaistion's hair is bronze and almost ebony?" Leonnatus addressed him in a puzzled tone.

Alexander looked at him in bewilderment and then everything clicked into place. He remembered Amyntor's warning that Hephaistion was the most pigheaded individual in all of Athens and the most impish child in the court.

"I think I know what is happening. I need your help on this Leonnatus."

******

Ptolemy squirmed under the surprised stare of the Persian queen mother. He shot Hephaistion an angry glance. Hephaistion suppressed a grin and contrived to look very innocent. Sisigambis was flustered and apologized swiftly, bowing to Ptolemy or "Hephaistion."

Hephaistion frowned and held up a hand to let her up.

"Please your majesty. There is no need for this." He said in Babylonian and stopped when Ptolemy cleared his throat in warning. Hastily, Hephaistion shut up. He cursed his upbringing for allowing that slip. Ptolemy snorted under his breath before he spoke.

"My cousin and I are very happy to have made it to Babylon at last, your highness." He spoke in fluent Babylonian.

Hephaistion, the real Hephaistion stood behind him this time in case he forgot that he was supposed to be the 'cousin' and not the prince.

Sisigambis smiled and led them to inside the enormous palace.

There was surprisingly no one that welcomed them so that even Sisigambis was puzzled but tried to cover it up by calling one of the eunuchs to lead the guests to the west wing where a banquet was to take place in their honor.

 

******

 

"You can't be serious, Alexander!" Leonnatus' exclamation of protest rose above all the companions' voices.

"Are you sure of this, my king?" Cleitus the Black inquired with a frown. The engagement and eventual marriage would have to push through no matter what. It had already been agreed. War was the consequence otherwise.

Alexander was the only calm person in the room, a cunning look and a terrible grin on his face.

"I am not backing out of the wedding. I want Hephaistion. I want him." He said again firmly. "It is for this reason that we are doing this. I'm going to have him on his terms."

Leonnatus rubbed his jaw in growing tension.

"So you think by switching places this will correct everything? This is mad!"

Another companion, Cassander, suddenly stood up.

"I'm all for it, Alexander! I have seen this beauty--"He ignored the glares from all sides and the darkest one from Alexander himself. "He is worth this madness. I support your move to pursue him in a manner he himself had spurned." He raised he cup and drank from it deeply.

Alexander crossed his arms and grinned.

"That is very well said, Cassander. I am glad you're with me, but while we are on the subject, I forbid you from looking at Hephaistion with that roving eye of yours."

The companions cheered and laughed boisterously at Cassander's flush face. Cleitus pulled him back down on his seat.

Alexander straightened.

"Now my friends, my special guests are in the banquet hall, you must do what you have to do." He turned to Leonnatus who stood up, ready for his orders while the companions scattered swiftly to spread the word.

"Now dear cousin, it is time for you to become king."

******

While Hephaistion and Ptolemy waited at the banquet hall, word had spread out that King Alexander, in full pursuance of his engagement and eventual bonding with the Greek prince, Hephaistion, would embark on a strange and foreign marriage ritual, the companions had appropriately called 'the denial of self.' The ritual would entail that King Alexander and his future bond mate were to 'humble' themselves by casting away their titles and assuming the roles of other individuals. The ritual would test the strength of their love and its triumph the proof of their destiny to be together. Alexander, now dressed simply in a simple white chiton, was on his way to the banquet hall when he heard the excited buzzing about the supposed ritual and smiled to himself. Whether or not Hephaistion believed that they were destined together, he had no choice otherwise, because he, the great Alexander, King of Asia, had declared it so and he had never been defeated in his life ever.

"Dearest Hephaistion, run all you want, I'll get there ahead of you."

******

Hephaistion's practiced smile was almost strained despite the fact that it was Ptolemy who was taking his place as the engaged prince. At the moment, Sisigambis was talking to him animatedly when an eunuch bowed before the queen and whispered in her ear. Sisigambis hastily stood up and made her excuses. Ptolemy and Hephaistion's eyes met from across the table.

"How do you fare, my prince?" Hephaistion asked with laughter twinkling in his blue eyes.

Ptolemy glared at him.

"It's all very well for you to take things lightly when you have just embarked on the most foolish predicament in your entire life."

Hephaistion delicately picked out a ripe grape on a platter and placed it into his mouth thoughtfully before he answered.

"I just wanted to know who he is before I marry him."

"Fine! This is not the way however and you know it!" Ptolemy hissed at him.

A mischievous grin lighted the younger man's handsome face.

"How come you agreed then? I thought Ptolemy was the most rational and responsible individual in all of Athens?"

Ptolemy scowled at him.

"You know very well why, you ungrateful brat." He hissed and then shut up completely because someone just entered the hall.

Hephaistion froze on his seat when a man with blond hair and fair skin that seemed to brighten the room entered silently. The stranger smiled and bowed before them slightly. Ptolemy could not help noticing that this one had an air of royalty in him, that and unmistakable power. He glanced at Hephaistion and was surprised that the youth seemed flustered at the sight of this striking man. Hephaistion was never one to be shy and was not one to be taken by looks either and yet, he seemed bashful at the sight of this man. It amused Ptolemy until he remembered that Hephaistion was betrothed to King Alexander and frowned at his cousin's bent head.

"Prince Hephaistion?" The man with the golden hair spoke in a commanding tone that matched with his very stance.

Ptolemy nodded his head.

"I am Leonnatus, cousin to King Alexander."

Hephaistion's blue eyes locked with that of the man's. Ptolemy looked at Hephaistion then the man called Leonnatus.

"This is Ptolemy, Leonnatus, my cousin."

Hephaistion stood up and offered a hand which "Leonnatus" took with an air of eagerness that was not lost both on Hephaistion and Ptolemy.

Alexander looked down at the dark blue eyes of his beloved and sighed inwardly. He unconsciously squeezed the palm that he held tightly between his hand, not missing the blush that stole and went quickly on Hephaistion's face. Alexander was reminded once again that his Hephaistion was too young and hence would have to be forgiven for his crime. He tightened his grip on the hand before he remembered to "behave" himself and let go slowly. He caught Hephaistion's wide blue eyes and smiled, not knowing how devastating that smile was to the blue-eyed prince.

Hephaistion dropped the hand that the man had touched to his side, quailing the urge to caress his palm and experience the warmth of the man's touch again. He blushed hotly and looked down at his feet. He did not dare look at Ptolemy, who, no doubt, would be quick to notice his unusual attraction to this man whom he had only met.

Alexander cleared his throat when he sensed someone coming in from behind him. With a secret smile on his face, he turned around and exchanged a knowing look with the real Leonnatus. Alexander stepped aside and bowed slightly before he allowed his cousin to enter.

"May I present to you, King Alexander." He murmured and would have applauded his cousin for the dignified way with which he inclined his head.

Leonnatus stared down at Hephaistion's downcast face and thought how beautiful he was before he transferred his gaze to the prince's companion.

"May I know who Hephaistion is?" He asked politely.

The guests exchanged a glance before the green-eyed man bowed at him.

"Your majesty I am Hephaistion and this is my cousin Ptolemy."

Leonnatus tried not to laugh and heard Alexander cleared his throat in warning from behind him.

"I wish to talk with you, Hephaistion, if Ptolemy would kindly step outside." He said seriously but smiled nonetheless at startled blue eyes.

Hephaistion glanced at his cousin uneasily before he walked around the long table.

"Leonnatus please escort Ptolemy to the door and come back here immediately."

The blond man nodded his head and stared at his secret betrothed. Hephaistion blushed prettily under his intense gaze.

Outside the chamber, Alexander could not help but touch Hephaistion's arm. He was so warm and soft. What was more amazing was that Hephaistion allowed it. His youthful gaze studied Alexander's body with a kind of hunger.

"I am sorry about that Ptolemy. I guess the king is very excited to meet his betrothed."

Hephaistion nodded mutely. His skin was already tingling from the point where this man had touched him. He shivered in delight and looked away.

"I understand."

Alexander led him to a small alcove and sat him on one of the cushions. He had an urge to brush the long bronze hair from one blushing cheek.

Zeus, how am I to survive the next few days? He groaned inwardly.

"Please wait for me here. I have to get back inside the room."

Hephaistion nodded and wondered why the blond man hadn't gone. He looked up and found the man's dazzling smile boring on him.

"My hand Ptolemy, can I have it back please?"

Hephaistion realized that he was firmly holding one strong arm and slowly let go, going scarlet as he did so. On impulse, Alexander pulled the slender form against his taut body and crushed their mouths together.

Hephaistion squirmed but only for a few seconds before he went limp and pliant, allowing the other man to mold his body to his, the growing evidence of their arousals touched each other through their clothes. Hephaistion felt like he was dying from lack of air while the obviously more experienced man lick and suck his lips before closing around his mouth.

Alexander's fingers tangled in the silky bronze hair and yanked the other one closer, tighter to his suffocating kiss. He wanted Hephaistion. He'd been waiting for him for three long years. Every fiber of his being wanted nothing more than to lift Hephaistion in his arms and make love to him in an adjacent room a few steps from where they were. Taking him and his beautiful body would end this charade immediately and Hephaistion would have no other choice but to marry him after being ravaged thoroughly because Alexander would ravage him--every minute inch of his delectable body would know his touch and the feel of his lips and tongue. Alexander's arousal was twitching madly now and Hephaistion, the naughty prince, moved one of his hands downwards to grasp the clothed flesh with warm shaking hands. His soft palms tugged at Alexander and watched the blond one threw his head back in pleasure, groaning harshly.

"Oh Zeus." Hephaistion muttered hoarsely, painfully aroused himself. He'd never felt like this for anyone before. He had never even dared to be intimate with anyone although he'd had a lot of indecent propositions from nobles and royalties alike. Only this man though had managed to make him so bold as to initiate more intimacy and a beginning to what would be a dangerous affair because he was still engaged to be married to King Alexander. With a cry of distress, he pulled away completely, but only mildly resisting when his new lover grabbed him back, rubbing his evident arousal against his buttocks.

"You are a sorcerer. Do you see what you have done to me?" Alexander whispered hoarsely as he fought the urge to continue humping the prince until his seed would burst from him. Stilling his movements completely, he watched Hephaistion's confused and distress face for a few minutes and then he pulled away, still breathing harshly. "Forgive me. I was too fast on you."

Hephaistion touched his face and the stubble that lined his jaw.

"I wanted it to happen." He answered quietly.

Alexander stared in shock at the blue eyes and then his eyes narrowed. A few burning questions sprang from his jealous heart. Was Hephaistion still a virgin? Why was he being so generous with his body? With these uneasy thoughts inside his head, he could no longer look Hephaistion in the eye. He stood up abruptly.

"The king is waiting for me inside. Stay here." He went away before the other could utter a reply.

Hephaistion watched him go longingly. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

******

Leonnatus looked up when Alexander came in and breathed a relieved sigh. The truth was he did not think he was cut out to be a king and he was increasingly becoming awkward with the visitor. He became alarmed however when he saw the grim determination on his cousin's face.

"It's all right Leonnatus." Alexander addressed his worried cousin.

Ptolemy's eyes widened as he looked from the man who said he was king and the blond man who was really king.

"My lord…." Ptolemy swallowed.

"Let's cut to the chase. I am Alexander. Who are you because I believe that my Hephaistion has blue eyes?"

Leonnatus crossed his chest and waited for the visibly frightened man to speak.

"Please, do not harm Hephaistion. He is still young-"

"I am quite aware of Hephaistion's age. Now, tell me. Who are you? Are you Ptolemy?"

Ptolemy swallowed and nodded his head.

Alexander studied his frightened face for a while.

"Tell me why I should spare your life for lying outright."

Ptolemy shuddered.

"I will not speak against my cousin."

Alexander's eyes flared for a moment. Leonnatus looked up at Alexander, wondering what was exactly inside his head.

"My betrothed will answer to me….." Alexander said softly. "When the right time comes."

Ptolemy was on his knees in the next instant.

"Please, my lord. Please do not harm Hephaistion. I will talk to him."

"Why did you let him do this?" Alexander asked curiously, his anger was fast disappearing at the real contrition at the man's actions and words.

Ptolemy's eyes widened.

"Oh, his father warned me ahead what to expect. I know it was his idea." Alexander said casually which amused Leonnatus.

"He--he wanted to get to know you better first my lord, but he will accede to the engagement. He will! He just needs time."

Alexander rubbed his chin and stared fiercely into Ptolemy's green eyes.

"Why not? If he needs time, I will give it to him. Everyone knows who he really is." Alexander nodded his head. "You will not tell Hephaistion that we already know. You will not tell him of this conversation."

Ptolemy looked distressed.

"My king, please, we do not mean any harm."

"Hephaistion needs to know to whom he belongs to and I will gladly show him." Alexander murmured with a glint in his grey eyes. "I will have him." He said firmly.

"Please do not hurt him." Ptolemy tried again. He was now very afraid that king was taking this so lightly. Alexander was known for being fierce by his enemies. Now that his pride was hurt by Hephaistion's foolishness, what was he planning to do?

Leonnatus' eyes studied Ptolemy with suspicion. Alexander shook his head.

Alexander told Ptolemy to sit down and sat down himself from across the silent and chastened man. Alexander stared down at the lines of his hands before he spoke.

"I want to ask you something and if you lie to me, I will have your tongue cut off." He pinned Ptolemy with his gaze. "Has my betrothed been chaste?"

Ptolemy made an indignant sound at the back of his throat.

"Hephaistion has never been touched by any man, let alone been kissed by any man."

A quiver of excitement burst from Alexander heart at the thought that he was the first and the only man who had ever possessed the luscious mouth and those breathy moans belonged solely to him too.

"The king had made sure that Hephaistion was hidden from his admirers. He was worrying needlessly because despite his many admirers, Hephaistion had never shown any tiny interest n their attentions. I am sorry but you might find that my little cousin needs a lot more lessons in the pleasures of the flesh and he needs to be coaxed to respond properly.

Alexander coughed. Amusement lighted his face. Hephaistion needed to be coaxed to respond properly? He squinted at the other man unsure if he was being funny because it was certainly no frigid virgin who kissed him by the alcove minutes ago, it was one experienced seducer.

"Contrary to your opinion, he kisses just fine and he does know about the pleasures of the flesh." He said lazily. He was startled therefore when Ptolemy jumped on his seat and stared at him grimly.

"You dare touch him! You dare disguised as a lesser man! I am sorry that I apologized because now I know you intend to play with him and discard him as a good for nothing whore!"

Alexander rose up from his hair and grabbed the man by the collar, shoving him against the wall.

"Be careful whom you call a whore! Cousin or not, I will kill you myself."

They looked at each other with obvious antagonism and then realized that they were defending the same person. Slowly Alexander let the other man go.

"Sit down Ptolemy." He said gruffly and waited while the man followed his order slowly.

Alexander loomed over him like a fierce golden god so that Ptolemy inhaled sharply and marveled if this man was indeed a son of Zeus as rumored had it.

Alexander looked into his eyes seriously.

"I am in love Hephaistion."

Ptolemy held his breath and then smiled shakily.

"I have been in love with him three years ago when I caught a glimpse of him. Know this, Ptolemy, I am not angry at him but I will teach him a little lesson for trying to fool me." He lifted his hands up as an order for the man to keep silent. "I won't hurt him. To hurt him would be like hurting myself, but I will make him ache for me and crave for me before our wedding day and when he finally comes to me, he will come running."

Ptolemy shivered at the king's passionate words. He was learning to like him a bit but his loyalty was with Hephaistion.

"Don't be too sure of that my king. My cousin is a stubborn pup and he is extremely beautiful, isn't he?"

Alexander shot him a suspicious glance which Ptolemy interpreted correctly.

"Oh no, my king. I love Hephaistion as a brother so you need not fear from me and besides I like women."

Alexander grinned at him.

"As long as we are clear on that. Now, I have some important business to discuss with you. Leonnatus please shut the door."

Hephaistion quickly moved away from where he was hiding. His blue eyes were glinting furiously. So the blond was really Alexander wasn't he? How dare he try to pay him back in the same manner! He lifted his hand and touched the back of it against his lips, trying to wipe off the feel of the king's mouth on his and trembled when he recalled the kiss and the feel of his clothed flesh in his cupped palm. A cry of need rose from Hephaistion's mouth and he snarled at himself angrily. He must fight him! He must show Alexander that he was one step ahead of him. He ignored the intense thrill of pleasure and excitement that coursed through his whole body when he heard the handsome king's vow to have him. Hephaistion fought his emotions and then lifted his chin, an impish grin on his face, which if only Ptolemy had seen, would have sent him in hiding. Footsteps were approaching and quickly Hephaistion replaced the grim determination on his face to one of curiosity. He ignored the pang of disappointment he felt when he realized that it was just his cousin.

"Come now, Ptolemy. A servant will show us our rooms."

Hephaistion rose gracefully on his feet and smiled at the blushing chambermaid. He cast a look at the conference hall filled with the sumptuous feast with longing. Ptolemy intercepted his look.

"I asked the king to send us food to our rooms since we both are very tired from our journey."

"Very well." The blue-eyed prince answered quietly. He sighed when he saw Ptolemy's uneasy glances his way and he was almost tempted to reveal that he already knew, but he wanted Ptolemy punished for conniving with that horrid Alexander.

It was when Hephaistion swallowed the last grape on a bowl that Ptolemy decided to speak.

"His majesty has invited us to dine with him in the morning. He said that the bathing springs in this area are magnificent and very soothing."

Hephaistion drank sparingly on his wine cup and nodded.

Ptolemy was sound asleep on his bed when Hephaistion returned from his bath. Silently, he tiptoed over to him and extinguished the oil lamps hanging near his bedside. He went back to his own bed and touched the silk sheets when he heard a quiet knock at the door. Frowning, Hephaistion cautiously opened the door to encounter Alexander's stern face.

"Don't open the door unless you know who's calling." He studied Hephaistion's long wet hair intently.

Hephaistion wanted very much to slam the door at his face but that would throw his game away.

"What do you want?"

Alexander was one of the most gifted charmers in the whole of Asia and Hephaistion silently cursed himself at the tingling of his spine when the other smiled. It was like a burst of sunshine on him especially with his unusual blond hair and lighter coloring. Hephaistion turned his eyes aside for a minute to school his features before he turned back to Alexander.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, Ptolemy. I wondered if you want to go for a walk."

Hephaistion inhaled sharply and bowed his head. He curled his fingers against his palm and answered woodenly.

"I can't. I'm tired.

"Nonsense." Alexander muttered and pushed the door wider to pull the prince bodily. He grinned inwardly when he noticed that Hephaistion was not really fighting despite some muffled protests. Shutting the door behind his love, he offered a thick fur coat on his shoulders. "Since you just took your bath and I don't want you to catch a cold."

Hephaistion looked down at his feet when he really wanted to jump Alexander. Why did he have to be so damn sweet? With a silent groan, he matched the king's steps and listened to his mild ramblings about the social life of the kingdom.

"The king usually hosts several parties and the biggest one will be held tomorrow night in your cousin's honor."

Hephaistion tried not to roll his eyes at that. After all, both of them were pretending to be somebody else. He wondered though why the night sentry did not make the mistake of bowing before Alexander as they passed but then he remembered what he had heard earlier that day from Alexander himself; everyone knew who he really was so most likely everyone was in, in this most elaborate hoax in history. He wanted to laugh, laugh until his belly hurt from the laughing, and then tell Alexander the truth. Unfortunately, Hephaistion was as stubborn as his father had warned Alexander beforehand. Oh no, he would be the one to make Alexander crave for him and finally come running after him. His spirits lifted at the thought and thoughtlessly, he clasped Alexander's hand with his and looked upwards.

"The night is magnificent and the moon is simply beautiful."

Alexander looked down at their linked hands and watched the moonlight reflected on Hephaistion's eyes.

"Very beautiful." He murmured softly.

No one knew who made the first move, but they found their mouths locked together in passion. The fur coat dropped to the ground and two seconds later, Alexander was gently laying Hephaistion on it while they continued to kiss and taste each other. Alexander pulled away to open Hephaistion's robe and tongued a nipple. Not to be outdone despite his lack of experience, Hephaistion grabbed his buttocks and squeezed. Alexander pulled his mouth away from a wet nipple and laughed.

"What?" Hephaistion asked in a husky voice.

"You always manage to get the best of me." He wriggled his ass for emphasis.

Hephaistion chuckled and one hand quickly moved up to cup the blond's throbbing erection.

Alexander groaned and thrust his hips forward. Hephaistion's tongue snaked out to lick his lower lip so that Alexander nearly came in hot spurts. With his eyes burning with feverish need, Hephaistion continued to stroke the huge flesh.

"I want to see you." He murmured softly.

Gulping, Alexander lifted his chiton and with shaking hands, brought down his flimsy underwear, his cock sprang free, huge and thrusting upwards. He watched Hephaistion swallowed before shaking fingers reached out to rub at the slit. With a cry, Alexander threw back his head and moved his hips. His breathing was harsh and labored as he watched Hephaistion licked a smear of come on his finger. And then slowly with quiet and slow grace, the blue-eyed beauty rose to his feet.

"Shall we go?"

Alexander blinked his eyes and stared down at his hard and painful erection. When he looked up again, Hephaistion had moved away towards the light in full view of the night guards. Cursing, he pulled up his underwear and wrapped the fur coat around his waist to hide his erection and then stalked after Hephaistion more slowly.

Needless to say, the evening walk was cut short since Alexander was still painfully erect and Hephaistion was torn between slamming him against the wall and screaming at him to take him and wanting to curl up in a ball and laugh his heart out for winning the first round. In the end, they parted uneasily. Hephaistion silently followed his betrothed and watched as he selected one of the beautiful dancing girls from the court and hurrying her towards his bedroom.

Furious and hurt, he walked back towards the room he shared with Ptolemy and threw himself on the bed angrily. Try as he might, he could not get the thought of a passion-crazed Alexander slamming his cock madly into that dancing whore. Hephaistion slammed his fists on the pillow and pummeled frenziedly.

"Hephaistion? What in Zeus' name are you doing?" Ptolemy blinked at him from his bed.

"Nothing." Hephaistion said quietly and lay down on the bed. "Goodnight Ptolemy."

 

******

Contrary to what he feared, Hephaistion slept deeply until morning so that Ptolemy had to rouse him.

"Wake up cousin. We have to breakfast with the king."

Hephaistion sat up slowly and groaned.

"Why don't you go alone, Ptolemy, you're the prince."

Ptolemy shook his head at him sternly.

"Oh no, you don't. If I suffer this, you suffer with me." He turned away before Hephaistion could utter another protest.

One of the maids escorted them and Ptolemy flirted at her in a friendly way. Hephaistion was tempted to remind him that he was supposed to be the prince but stopped himself. He could not begrudge Ptolemy his own enjoyment when he'd had his last night. He turned deep crimson at the memory so that Ptolemy wondered if he was catching a fever. He slapped his cousin's hand over his forehead just as the servant stopped at an imposing double door.

"Please, the king is waiting inside." She bowed and left them.

Hephaistion pushed the doors open and stood frozen when he saw Alexander's naked body glistening and grappling with another naked man to the cheers and encouragement of several other men. Ptolemy pushed him inside and the commotion stopped at once. The men stared at Hephaistion. Alexander released his hold on Perdiccas' arm and looked Hephaistion in the eye.

Leonnatus remembered his cue and spoke up at once.

"Hephaistion! Ptolemy! I am glad you could come. Have a sit while I have a last chat with my men."

"Thank you your majesty." Ptolemy answered promptly and nodded at Hephaistion to sit.

The other companions were still staring at Hephaistion and Leonnatus could see Alexander's mouth forming a grim line.

"Right. I will see you later this noon. Leonnatus come join me and my guests for breakfast."

The other companions nodded their heads since they had already eaten. They cast one last appreciative look at the king's betrothed before leaving.

Hephaistion cast side long glances at Alexander's naked form while Leonnatus and Ptolemy watched him do so furtively.

Finally, Alexander donned on a robe and joined them at the table, sitting himself beside Hephaistion.

"The soothing baths are on the other chamber. We will enjoy them presently after we eat."

The real Leonnatus engaged the real Ptolemy in a conversation while Alexander and Hephaistion stared at each other silently. Finally, after he judged that Hephaistion was playing with his knife, Alexander spoke up to his cousin.

"My dear king, please allow me to escort the prince's cousin to the baths while you finish your breakfast."

Leonnatus nodded his head immediately.

"Thank you, cousin. Hephaistion and I will follow later."

Alexander was grinning broadly as he led Hephaistion to the baths.

"I did not really mind waiting." He told the blond man.

"Are you scared of me, Ptolemy?"

Hephaistion frowned at him fiercely.

"Should I be?"

Alexander caught an arm and played with the soft skin of one wrist, then pinning Hephaistion with his gaze, he lifted the wrist and licked it once, twice.

Hephaistion inhaled sharply and pulled his arm away, still tingling from Alexander's touch.

Alexander chuckled softly and nuzzled his nape.

"Don't underestimate me, my fair one." He nipped at the skin before he moved away.

The baths were huge and very private. Hephaistion's blue eyes widened at the intimacy it evoked while Alexander tested the water's warmth.

He looked up to find Alexander grinning at him lazily.

"Do you need help with undressing yourself?"

Stiffly, he began shedding off his clothes and watched Alexander do the same with his. The fire in his blood nearly screamed at him when Alexander joined him on the bath.

"Why don't you take the other bath?" He gestured frantically to the other huge tub.

Alexander smiled and shook his head.

"This bath is big enough for a whole army so why not share it."

Hephaistion turned to his side and grabbed a bottle of scented oil; his breath caught in his throat with a callous hand took it from him.

"Let me." Alexander whispered.

Hephaistion swallowed hard and bit his lip when fingers grasped his hair lightly and massaged his scalp. He did not resist when the other man moved tightly against his backside and tipped his head backwards exposing his vulnerable neck. The soap was washed off expertly and then a new scent invaded his nostrils while warm slippery hands roved over his body.

He knew he had to stop it, but he could not find his voice while Alexander soaped his nipples and moved downwards to his belly, down to the downy hair between his legs to cup and mold his cock with a slippery hand. Alexander squeezed and pulled rhythmically while his other finger slowly invaded the furled entrance of the innocent body. Hephaistion felt dizzy with want as he contracted his ass and welcomed the digit in.

"A-Alexander" He called out softly and gasped when the fisting hands worked harder on his almost bursting cock.

Alexander heard the slip and gasped. With new determination, he sank his finger deeper into the welcoming body and sought out his lover's pleasure gland.

Hephaistion bucked into his hand and screamed incoherently, buttocks contracting spasmodically against the invading finger. Pulling his finger out, Alexander washed his hands with soap and water and pulled Hephaistion's shaking body towards him.

"I've got you." He whispered passionately and was rewarded with a shy but equally passionate kiss. Alexander studied his lover's blissful face for a second before he spoke quietly. "Don't you have something to tell me, Ptolemy.

Hephaistion's blue eyes stared at him uncomprehendingly and then he shook his head.

Frustrated, Alexander let him go and took himself out of the bath swiftly.

"I need to go, Ptolemy. Help yourself to the bath."

Hephaistion was furious and hurt at the abrupt dismissal, but was relieved at the same time to be left alone to gather his thoughts and his feelings together.

******

"He knows! That stubborn fool knows!" Alexander ranted angrily at a surprised Ptolemy and Leonnatus.

"What are you talking about? What does he know?

"Hephaistion! He called me Alexander! He knew all along and he was playing with me!" He glared at Ptolemy accusingly.

Ptolemy held up his hands.

"Now, wait just a damn minute! I told him nothing just as you ordered me to, my king." He added the title.

"How come he knows then?" Leonnatus too looked at him suspiciously.

Ptolemy slapped his forehead.

"Oh Zeus! He must have overheard our conversation! The door was wide open at the banquet table."

"I left him at the alcove." Alexander reminded him.

"Oh ho ho! Never trust a naughty prince to follow your every word." Ptolemy slapped his thigh in amusement.

"Gods!" Alexander sat down on the table in frustration.

Leonnatus looked down at him sympathetically.

"Perhaps, we should just end this charade and get on with the engagement?" He offered.

Alexander sighed tiredly.

"Yes, I think it's about time."

******

 

Hephaistion was very much surprised when a solemn Ptolemy asked him to their room after he took himself off the bath. He found that he missed Alexander's warmth quite shamelessly.

He had a sense of foreboding when he entered the room which only grew when he saw several palace servants waiting inside.

"What is going on, Ptolemy?" He whispered.

"Could you excuse us, ladies?" His cousin called out to the maidens.

Hephaistion sank down on his bed and watched his cousin crossed the room towards him nervously.

"Hephaistion, why did you call out Alexander's name?"

His cheeks started to burn despite his resolve not to.

"Um--I don't remember, wait--I didn't!" He exclaimed hotly.

Ptolemy shook his head at him.

"He said you did so you knew all along what we were up to."

"And I trusted you, Ptolemy!" Hephaistion said in an accusing tone, not pretending ignorance any longer.

"I kept my promise, dearest cousin, but he knew all along who you were. He knew you had bronze hair and blue eyes."

Hephaistion frowned.

"I thought this was the first time for him to see me."

"Apparently, we were both wrong."

Hephaistion looked down at his clasped hands.

"What happens now?"

"Tomorrow night will be your engagement party to celebrate your betrothal and on that same night, he will call the date to your wedding."

Ptolemy went to the door and called the ladies back in to help Hephaistion dress.

"Was he angry?" Hephaistion asked in a small voice.

Ptolemy looked back at him and at his helpless look, reminding himself to keep very close watch of his cousin from now on especially when he was sporting that look.

"Furious. Don't fight this Hephaistion, please. Just don't."

*****

Hephaistion crouched stealthily behind a tree as he watched the guards chat jovially from an outhouse. He looked to the sides and at the single horse silently eating a pile of hay. When the guards wandered off to the back of the building, Hephaistion burst into speed towards the horse. It attempted to pull away, but Hephaistion was good with horses and used to fiery ones like this black specimen. With a coaxing voice, he slowly inched nearer and nearer until he climbed up on its back without difficulty. Whispering to the horse he urged it to gather speed when he heard a whistle. The horse suddenly yanked to the right before it turned galloping towards the main palace citadel.

"Oh no! Turn back you brute! Turn back!" Jumping off was impossible without bursting his skull since the horse's speed was that fast. He held on tight, either that or risk being thrown off as the horse came to a staggering halt. Panting harshly, Hephaistion opened his eyes to stare directly into Alexander's enraged ones.

"I might have known." Alexander said grimly and none too gently yanked him off the horse and into his arms.

"I can walk!" Hephaistion said furiously and watched bitterly while the black horse nuzzled Alexander's left cheek.

"Thank you Bucephalus for bringing me a recalcitrant gift."

"Your horse?" Hephaistion asked still in a furious voice.

"How did you guess?" Alexander asked amusement evident on his face despite the throbbing of a vein on his temple.

"It would take an idiot not to know that." He said while Bucephalus continued to nuzzle Alexander.

"Oh, I don't really think you are an idiot." Alexander replied playfully while he allowed one of the guards to lead Bucephalus away.

"Let me go, Alexander."

"If you really insist on walking." The king answered and stood him on his wobbly feet.

They glared at each other then.

"What's next after this Hephaistion?"

"Break off the engagement if you like." Hephaistion offered.

Alexander crossed his arms and then slowly shook his head.

"I can't do that." He turned away, knowing the younger man would follow to press his case and he was not disappointed.

"What do you want from me?" Hephaistion shouted at him.

Alexander stopped and then stared down at the whole inch of him.

"You know what I want, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion blocked Alexander's path and aligned their bodies. Alexander's breath caught and he grasped Hephaistion by the waist.

"You want me then take me, Alexander."

Alexander stared deeply into his eyes and then dragged him inside the palace.

Shouting instructions to the guards at his door, he pushed a very quiet Hephaistion inside his chamber.

"Strip." Alexander commanded in a low voice and watched Hephaistion's every move. He licked his lips when he saw the beautiful body undressed before him inch by delicious inch until the young prince was fully naked and was staring at him with inscrutable eyes.

Alexander moved slowly towards the naked body, mesmerized. Slowly be bent his head, cupped the stubborn chin and dropped a kiss on Hephaistion's mouth.

"Every inch of you is ambrosia to my senses, Hephaistion. There is nothing I want more than to lick my way up and down your body and drive my cock inside you deep, so very deep you won't feel the same ever again." He smiled when Hephaistion's breath hitched frantically.

Alexander pulled away and pushed the younger man on the bed. By this time, Hephaistion was panting with a combination of fear, excitement, and desire. Dropping one last kiss on his forehead, Alexander wrapped the naked form with the bed sheets.

"Sleep well."

Alexander grinned and then swiftly let himself out of his own chambers.

"Why the--"Hephaistion got up on the bed and pounded his fists against the door. "Open this now, Alexander! You fucking bastard!"

The king chuckled from behind the door at the astonished looks of his guards and then very sternly, he addressed them.

"If you value your life, don't open this door."

******

It was dawn when Alexander let himself in, drunk and forgetting that he had a guest sleeping in his room, brought a dancing girl along.

It was to the sounds of moaning and pounding that Hephaistion woke and sat up on the bed. He squinted in the darkness. Suspicion quickly giving way to blinding fury and jealousy, he sprang on the bed and glad that his eyes had accustomed themselves to the darkness, pulled the harlot by the hair and yanked her off the body she was riding.

"Out! Now!" He growled.

The girl, taken with fright, swiftly took away with her clothes.

Hephaistion went to the table and lifted a pitcher of water. He dumped it unceremoniously on Alexander who sat up as if burned.

"Hephaistion!"

"Fuck you! I hate you!" The prince shouted and to Alexander's horror and his surprise, he burst into silent tears.

The sight of prince in tears nearly made Alexander sink to the ground on his knees to ask for forgiveness for whatever it was that ailed Hephaistion. Now completely sober, he attempted to wrap his arms around him, but Hephaistion punched him on the chest.

"By the gods, Hephaistion! That hurt!" Alexander stared down at his aching and burning chest.

"I hate you!" Hephaistion said again more silently this time.

Alexander watched him for a moment and waited until he calmed down.

Hephaistion glared at him from behind thick lashes.

"Why don't you settle for marrying every slut you fuck? Is it because they don't have titles?" The prince said vulgarly.

Alexander stared at him broodingly.

"I don't just decide to marry everyone Hephaistion."

"Oh yes, you think of the war and the politics too, I suppose." The prince replied acidly.

Alexander roughly pulled his arms off his face and turned him to face him.

"Listen, you stubborn idiot. I am not marrying you for politics or because you have a body I crave so much."

"Then what, Alexander?" Hephaistion asked angrily.

Alexander stared at him furiously before he pulled Hephaistion against his body and kissed him hungrily.

"Zeus, can't you see? Can't you feel it Hephaistion?" Alexander grasped his hand and placed it atop his pounding heart.

Hephaistion stared down at his hand and up into Alexander's solemn face.

"You are definitely drunk."

******

Hephaistion stared down silently at the balcony while Ptolemy berated him again and again for his so-called childish behavior the other night. He placed a hand on his throbbing temple when he thought of what happened last night. Alexander had furiously driven him off his bed and out of his chambers with escorts of course and since then Ptolemy had not stopped his lectures. He sighed in relief when the door finally opened to welcome Leonnatus and several servants carrying their breakfast.

"At it again, Ptolemy?" Leonnatus asked jokingly and winked at Hephaistion. "Give this young prince a break and join me for breakfast."

"Thanks Leonnatus." Hephaistion said pointedly and smiled at Ptolemy who merely glared at him.

"Where is the king?"

Leonnatus buttered a roll with heavy lashings of homemade Persian jam before he spoke.

"We had an unexpected guest from a neighboring kingdom, Princess Roshanak."

Ptolemy's eyes lit up.

"Ah, the little star of the Sogdian King Oxyartes."

"I'm surprised that you know about Princess Roxane."

Ptolemy glanced at Hephaistion's silent, emotionless face.

"Well, every kingdom tends to know the royal families of other nations."

"True. I hope I'm an able substitute to Alexander's presence, my prince." Leonnatus smiled at Hephaistion and wondered why he kept a stony silence.

"We will be delighted and honored, Leonnatus." Hephaistion finally answered and looked away again to wonder if Alexander found Roxane beautiful too.

******

"So, where is this prince of yours Alexander? How come I haven't seen him yet?" Princess Roxane asked for the fifth time since her early morning arrival.

"Leonnatus is with him Roxane while you asked me to give you your fifth tour in the palace since you started visiting me." Alexander said in lazy tones while Roxane pinched him playfully.

"Is this too much to ask of you, Alexander?"

Alexander wanted to say yes when he ought to be spending time with his future husband but niceties were essential especially with Roxane who was a spiteful bitch despite her lovely appearance. Really, it would do Oxyartes a lot of good and Roxane most especially, if he did not spoil her too much. Such a pity!

"No, beautiful princess." Alexander answered and then lifted Roxane's hand for a kiss. He almost dropped it when he saw Hephaistion approaching with Leonnatus and Ptolemy in tow.

"Hello." Hephaistion bowed and smiled his most dazzling at Roxane. "I believe we haven't met."

Roxane's eyes widened as she stared at the very handsome but obviously young lad.

"Alexander, who is this delightful creature?" Roxane smiled widely and proffered her hand to be kissed.

Hephaistion did so briefly and fumed when Roxane did not let his hand go. Alexander grinned secretly and pried Hephaistion's hand off Roxane's but only to pull him to his side and kiss his forehead fondly in a gesture that was too fatherly, it made Hephaistion squirm.

"Princess, this is my Hephaistion."

Hephaistion shot him an annoyed look at the "his," which Alexander cheerfully ignored.

Roxane's smile faltered as she stared at Hephaistion with a different light.

Leonnatus cleared his throat.

"Prince, shall we go on to your chambers? The feast is about to begin."

Hephaistion nodded and stamped on Alexander left foot secretly who bit his lip to stifle his shout of pain.

"Very well. It was nice meeting you Princess."

"The pleasure was all mine." Roxane replied as they gazed at each other with hatred.

"You will have your hands full with him." Roxane warned Alexander as they both watched the trio leave.

"Don't I know it?" Alexander replied nonchalantly in a tone heavy with finality and Roxane after five years of pursuing this king, finally knew defeat.

******

Ptolemy scratched his head and watched as Hephaistion fussed over his clothes more than was his usual custom.

"I don't think I have the right clothes to wear tonight." The prince finally declared and sat down dejectedly on a stool.

Shaking his head, he approached his young charge when Leonnatus came in beaming and holding a box.

"Look, my prince, I have something for you." He said triumphantly so that even Ptolemy was excited to see what it was.

Hephaistion took the box and shook it gently.

"What is it, Leonnatus?"

Leonnatus grinned.

"Me and the other companions were talking about tonight and wondered how you would look like in this. Come on open it."

Hephaistion hesitated and glanced up at Ptolemy.

"Open it, Hephaistion."

Hephaistion opened the box and lifted the folds of pure green silk from its confines. He gasped as he studied its bold and daring style.

"Well?"

"It's a little too bold for my taste." Hephaistion murmured.

"You have come of age and this is your engagement celebration." Leonnatus coaxed, ignoring Ptolemy's hard stare. "Alexander likes green." He hinted.

Hephaistion scooped the silk in his arms and disappeared into the large dressing room.

"Oh, don't look at me like that Ptolemy. We all want our lovely Hephaistion married to Alexander especially with Roxane back on the picture."

"What do you mean?" Ptolemy asked sharply.

"Don't you see? She wants to be queen. She has always wanted to be queen."

Ptolemy dismissed this.

"If Alexander wanted her, he would have long offered dowry for her hand."

"True." Leonnatus mused. "Instead, he offered peace in exchange for Hephaistion."

"So there is really no threat coming from her." Ptolemy concluded.

"You are right my friend, but I really want to see a definite fruition to this engagement."

"Well, I'm all set." Hephaistion called from the doorway.

Leonnatus' face fell when he saw that the prince had a thick fur shrouding the green silk. He said nothing however since Ptolemy was gazing sharply at him.

******

Alexander drank from his wine cup and tried to listen to what Roxane had to say, but his mind was really on Hephaistion. He missed the prince all morning and he could not wait to see him tonight. He was resolved to end all differences with his betrothed tonight and maybe just maybe, Hephaistion in turn would forget to be so stubborn and accept their inevitable marriage. Bagoas, Cassander's eunuch lover hovered nearby and bowed before him. He graciously raised his wine cup while the eunuch murmured something about a dance offering later that night. Roxane shot the eunuch a murderous glare. Alexander pried his eyes away when he saw Ptolemy enter the hall followed by Leonnatus. He stood up abruptly and gaped as Hephaistion entered. The prince's dark blue eyes were accented by black kohl around his eyelids. Alexander watched while Hephaistion grinned at him impishly before allowing Ptolemy and Leonnatus to help him off the coat. His heart nearly stopped beating when he saw what his prince had worn for tonight. He was wearing Persian silk robes. The robes clung to his body and swayed with his very movement. The muscular chest and nipples were bare down to his flat belly, and the V of the silk stopped only at the first sign of curly hair between his thighs. Alexander stared sharply around him and sure enough not only his attention was caught but that of the other males and females in the room alike. He hurried towards Hephaistion and blocked the front, a possessive hand quickly holding on tight to one slender wrist.

"You look ravishing." He murmured softly.

Hephaistion eyed his bare chest and stifled a triumphant grin.

"So do you."

Alexander shook his head and led Hephaistion to a more private corner where he could guarantee that his betrothed's body would be hidden. The corner was dark and a bit warm and there was only one cushion for a seat. With smoldering grey eyes, Alexander sat down on the cushion first and beckoned Hephaistion to him.

Amidst the thundering of his heart, Hephaistion accepted Alexander's hand and allowed himself to be seated on his lap. Immediately, the servants started serving food on every table while the singing and dancing began. Hephaistion was very aware of Alexander's callous hand moving inside the V of his dress while he was being fed some exotic fruits. Tipping his head back and accepting the treats, Hephaistion knew there would be no turning back now. It was going to happen tonight. He even shifted his mouth closer when the king sucked at the juices on the sides of his mouth. The hand crept closer and closer to his throbbing cock while he felt Alexander's hardness poked against his buttocks.

There was a sudden eerie silence. The lights dimmed and Hephaistion looked up when a young male with one of the most exquisite body he had ever seen stood in front of them and started an erotic dance which only heightened his and Alexander's need for release.

"I will have you tonight, Hephaistion, please don't say no." Alexander begged while he licked at the young man's face.

Hephaistion closed his eyes and sighed blissfully.

"Yes."

******

No one protested when Alexander rose with Hephaistion and left the room, not even Ptolemy.

The guards at Alexander's rooms saluted when they passed but their eyes and faces never wavered from their far-off expressions.

Once the door was locked, Alexander pounced on the young prince, grabbing his hair and devouring his mouth in a sucking kiss. Hephaistion panted harshly and willed himself to let go. They pulled away to catch their breaths and help each other take of their clothing. Alexander nearly ripped the green silk in two in his haste which earned him fiery kisses from his prince. Alexander pushed him on the thick carpet and had him raised his legs while he bent his head to worship the young virginal body. The room echoed with Hephaistion's cries and moans of pleasure while Alexander feasted on his beautiful cock. Holding the bronze thighs apart, Alexander wrapped his lips firmly around his love's cock and moved his head up and down, allowing Hephaistion to fuck his mouth as he pleased. Hephaistion tasted like heat and warmth sending his own lust and desire skyrocketing quickly, but he held on, determined to finish their coupling the proper way. He expertly swallowed the gush of warm juices from Hephaistion and swiftly moved to grab and spread the prince's perineum. Hephaistion writhed in abandon on the carpet while Alexander tasted him in his most private part. A burst of sweet smelling oil invaded his nostrils and he firmly planted his feet on the ground while his lover started opening his tight entrance.

Those moments were hazy to Hephaistion as he experienced the sinful pleasures of his prostate for the first time. He was bent over with his wet cock dribbling more juices on the thick fur when Alexander's greased but firm hands grasped his hips. One strong knee nudged his thighs apart and slowly, Hephaistion gasped and quivered as hard, solid flesh impaled him. Time slowed while his heart beat madly against his ribcage. He could feel every inch of the huge cock slip inch by inch into him, widening and tunneling, marking the king's triumph over his body and senses. Wailing from the sweet and at the same time painful torture, he canted his hips and felt Alexander gasped and held him even more firmly in place.

"Slowly, Phai. Slowly."

Hands brushed his long damp hair to one side and lips sucked and nipped at his neck while the cock continued forging in. Alexander was wide and long and every movement forward touched Hephaistion's point of pleasure. The prince was nearly faint from the intensity of it all and he was crying out helplessly for Alexander to move faster and cursing the man when he realized he had only sank half of him inside his hole.

"Relax my beautiful love." Alexander murmured and bit his lower lip as he slipped the last inches of his cock.

Hephaistion threw his head back as the invasion was completed.

Moving his hands up and down Hephaistion's lower back and spine, Alexander started to withdraw his thick length and jabbed forcefully back in. He smiled when Hephaistion screamed for more.

Snarling like a lion, Alexander rode Hephaistion with his all his pent-up passion of three years. The prince accepted all of him with the spirit of an innocent craving for it all. Fisting Hephaistion's cock, Alexander slammed so hard and deep again and again until they burst into ecstasy together.

Still trembling from his orgasm, Hephaistion slumped on the fur and accepted his lover's kiss fervently.

"I love you, Phai." Alexander murmured as he continued to come inside him.

Hephaistion's heart swelled with love and finally acceptance of the inevitable.

******

Hephaistion awoke to the fiery heat between his legs and the sparks of pleasure from his ass spreading all over his body. Grabbing the headboard, he moaned when he realized that Alexander was on his side, on his backside in particular, shoving his avid cock in and out of his stretched passage as he raised the prince's leg up. Shutting his eyes, Hephaistion pushed back and relished the slap of Alexander's balls against his buttocks as the thrusts grew harsher. The relentless stimulation of his prostate and the added vision of Alexander's possessive cock squelching juices inside him made him scream his completion. Alexander wrapped his arms around him and murmured appreciatively as they went back to sleep.

Alexander was the first to wake up early dawn and grinned at the chaotic condition of the bed and especially that of the sheets. He stared at Hephaistion's slumbering form and smiled softly. He moved his gaze lower and studied the now open pinkish entrance to the prince's body, still leaking with the aftermath of their passionate couplings. Slowly he got up on the massive bed and flexed his muscles. He felt renewed and invigorated. He felt as if he could do a dozen more rounds of lovemaking with his chosen mate. Whistling softly and sporting a goofy grin, he went to the baths and took out a fresh towel. Glad that there was still hot water left, he poured some of it on a basin and a drop of perfumed oil guaranteed to remove all types of bodily aches and pains. He went back inside the room and started washing off Hephaistion body.

"Alexander?" Hephaistion stirred and blinked his eyes sleepily.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep my love."

******

Alexander was already bathed and dressed in robes when Ptolemy went barging in to the waiting area inside his chambers.

"My King Alexander."

Alexander rose at once and met Ptolemy.

"He's still sleeping." Alexander murmured quietly.

Ptolemy bent his head. He already knew what had happened. Alexander had taken Hephaistion.

Alexander gazed at his dejected form and understood instantly what the man was thinking.

"Our wedding is today."

Ptolemy gasped in pleased surprise.

"I cannot wait for months or even weeks or days. Hephaistion has to be mine completely by today."

"You--you are serious?" Ptolemy asked in awe.

Alexander frowned at him.

"I care about Hephaistion's virtue and most importantly about his pride. I will not have him think that I'm stalling our wedding just because I've possessed his body."

"Sire! This is absolute good news! His father would be most happy to hear of this."

"I have thought about that beforehand. The messenger left last night before the banquet."

"You were that sure?"

"I have been sure for quite sometime." Alexander replied firmly. "I wish to spend this morning alone with him, Ptolemy."

Ptolemy bowed.

"Of course my king."

******

When Alexander entered the bedchamber again, Hephaistion was standing on the balcony with the only rumpled sheets covering his nakedness.

"Hephaistion."

He turned and smiled shyly at his lover. Alexander glanced down at the sheets clutched between his hands and raised an eyebrow.

With a naughty grin, Hephaistion dropped the sheets and waited for Alexander to come running to take him.

******

"For Zeus' sake, why can't you at least let us call to him through the door?" Leonnatus demanded from the sentries posted at the king's chamber.

The sentries looked at each other and smirked.

"The king only sent for the priest to perform the marriage. No one else may enter."

"We have to discuss about the preparations for the celebration." Ptolemy offered although he was more anxious for a glimpse of his charge.

"He said no one else will enter." The guard repeated.

Alexander stopped the thrusting of his hips and cocked his head to listen.

"When can these idiots stay away from my room?" He muttered in frustration while Hephaistion hooked both feet firmly on his buttocks to push him deeper inside his body.

"Stop thinking of them Alexander and fuck me hard."

Alexander obligingly rammed his cock harder and groaned.

"Do you want us to visit your father tomorrow? God--squeeze harder just like that--yes, Phai! Phai!

"Uhn. Uhn. Alexander--just uhn Ohhhh-stop talking oooooohhh about my father--ooohhhhhwhen yourcockisdoingthatooohhh."

Alexander laughed and kissed him hard on the mouth.

 

Epilogue:

 

One month, one month had passed since that magical night, when Hephaistion finally understood what it felt like to love and be loved by a king. He lifted the ring on his finger and smiled, oblivious to the bustle of people in the room temporarily accorded for this occasion. He wished he were in Alexander's room--their room, but Ptolemy as well as Leonnatus had firmly refused to have them both in the same room lest the same thing would happen on the day of their wedding, when the two had spent countless hours begging the sex-crazed lovers to leave their room and actually get married. The priest even had to hasten the whole ceremony seeing that the couple was ready for another round. To celebrate the wonderful news, Alexander had insisted on marrying Hephaistion again in a more formal ceremony, one befitted for the real king of his heart and the future heirs of his kingdom. Hephaistion touched his belly and felt the strength and the life force of Alexander's love. But that my dears, is the beginning of another story while this is the end to the taming of the most stubborn prince.

END


End file.
